My Guy's a Killer
by wowisthatmuah
Summary: Fang finds a killer on a deserted planet in space. His name was Boboiboy, but how can this innocent cinnamon bun be the universe-renowned killer? [AU]


"Excuse me?" The boy frowned. "Who are you?"

Fang recoiled. He'd been chasing after the wrong person in total.

"Um, sorry, wrong person—" he spluttered, turning to his team.

The brunette stopped him. Fang's legs were coated in a thick layer of ice, rendering him immobilized. His breath hitched. Was this boy actually a villain?

"I haven't seen another person like me in years," said the boy. "Why are you on this planet?"

Fang watched as the boy walk in front of him, hands crossed. His clothes were blue, skin tan, eyes chocolate brown. He wore a blue cap under a hood, the beak lowered like the grim reaper.

He swallowed. What did he mean?

"What planet are you from?" Fang demanded. "My planet has been wiped out. Are you human? What are you doing here?"

The boy smirked. "Yes, I am. Ah, thought I met someone from the same planet as me. Sorry. Guess I got the wrong person as well. It's still nice to see someone like me for a change."

"I know a few humans," he blurted. "They're with me, on this planet. Our ship is damaged. We need parts to fix it. Do you know where we can find them?"

The boy nodded. His clothes had suddenly turned red, his cap's beak high on his head. The air around him felt warm. The ice melted from his touch.

"I can help you," he promised. "But I want to see the other… humans first."

"Fine by me." Fang led him towards their crash site. Gopal and Ochobot were still trying to scavenge parts from the nearby dumpster. Yaya and Ying were off somewhere, protecting Papa Zola and Cattus.

Gopal caught sight of Fang. "You're back? Did you find any food?"

"Who's that with you?" Ochobot quizzed.

The boy walked up to Gopal and pinched his arm. Gopal yelped. "Hey! What was that for?"

The boy smiled. "I just haven't seen someone from my planet for seven years. Sorry. My name's Boboiboy."

"Boboiboy?" Ochobot sounded genuinely shocked. "You're from Earth? Malaysia?"

Boboiboy nodded. "Why?"

"Do you know someone called Tok Aba?"

Boboiboy's eyes widened. "Huh? He's my grandfather! He's still alive? You know him? How is he!"

"He's fine. You've been missing for years!" Gopal exclaimed. "Tok Aba's been so depressed!"

"Really?" Boboiboy turned nervous. "Can — can you take me to Earth?"

"Of course." Fang patted his shoulder. He understood being taken away from one's home planet. Not that he would ever admit this, but his brother is a total asshole. "How are you on this planet?"

Boboiboy ignored the question. "Awesome! You can find spare parts at some emporiums here. They're hidden, but I know just the person!"

He led them towards an isolated alleyway, where a secure metal door was located. Boboiboy knocked on the iron three times, before a pair of hideous brown eyes appeared after a slot opened.

The guy inside took one look at Boboiboy and yelped. Instantly, the slot closed and a few seconds later, the door opened with a heavy creak.

"This is Gijimo. He's an undermarket trader," he elaborated. "You can get anything for the right price. Including power spheres! I see you already have one. It's a new generation, isn't it?"

Fang nodded. "His name is Ochobot. He's a power sphere hunter, isn't he?"

 _And on the TAPOPS'S_ _most wanted list_ , he recalled. Can he arrest him _and_ get the ship fixed?

"On the most wanted list," he agreed. "You guys don't happen to be hunters yourself, are you?"

"No, no," Fang said. "We just want our ship fixed. And maybe look at some power spheres. How much do they cost?"

Boboiboy considered it. "It's a hefty price and a gamble. He has two real power spheres, Copybot and Pastebot. They can create just about anything they scan, including living beings."

"Do you come here a lot?"

"Huh? Oh. No. I don't. Like once a year. I just know. I'm the only one who knows it besides him. The power spheres he sells are all fakes!"

Fang decide not to ask. The tunnel was dark and creepy, but Boboiboy didn't seem to mind. There was something wrong with him. His eyes shouldn't be so wild and sharp. His movements were too fluid and graceful like a trained killer's. It was the same boy from Tok Aba's photo, just grown-up and on an Alien planet.

His child pictures didn't make any sense. Tok Aba had told him that his grandson had went missing when he was visiting him three and a half years ago, and was never seen since.

Except for the fact that he's walking right in front of him, having ice powers of some sort. Nothing made sense. Is that a power watch on his hand?

Eventually they reached the end. It resembled an abandoned factory, with everything unscrubbed and uncared for. A fat man with green skin paraded out of the back.

"Welcome, welcome, to Gijomo's emporium!" he trumpeted, voice shaking. "What can I do you for?"

He seemed to be scared of Boboiboy, but why? He's so innocent. At least he looks like it.

"My friends here, would like some spare parts for their ship," he said casually. "Consider that ship of mine you destroyed paid. And also show me your collection of power spheres. They're interested in that."

Gijimo looked like he was about to grovel and kiss his feet and beg for mercy at the same time. "Very well," he managed, and pressed a button at a minor control panel by his side.

Rows of capsules emerged from the walls. Each of them held a faux power sphere, all deactivated.

"Fang, I need to know which parts you need," Boboiboy said. "Your friends can stay here for now."

Fang nodded stiffly. Gijimo led them towards another room, filled with parts and spaceships and tech.

"Here." Fang ran his hand on a booster. "I need this part. Thanks for helping us find this. How much is it?"

Boboiboy turned to Gijimo, and the guy looked like he wet his pants.

"Free of charge!" he cried. "On the house! Please, take it and leave me alone!"

The boy smiled innocently. "Thanks, Gijimo. Knew you wouldn't _disappoint_."

"Okay." Fang crossed his arms. "I just need to figure out how to get this part to the ship."

Boboiboy looked up at the engine that was three times their size. "You might be right. Gijimo, where's that faux power sphere, BellBot?"

"It's out of stock," he grunted. "Get your ship here."

"Hm. I trust you're telling the truth. Let's get that ship here!"

Fang frowned. "That's going to take a lot of work. Why don't we just take it there?"

"If you have another option, I'm all ears. This machine has to be attached by the machinery here. It's either you bring your ship here or you find another engine."

Fang wasn't going to take any chances. He grudgingly agreed to the most absurd plan he has ever heard in his history book. By just as they left, every entrance suddenly shut down, locking them in. Gopal peed his pants.

Gijimo's laughed erupted behind them. "You were a fool to enter here, Boboiboy! Now you will die!"

Boboiboy scratched his cheek like he was done with this kind of drama. It's not everyday you see an earthling on an alien planet and everyone wants to kill him.

Oh wait…

Fang turned to Boboiboy. "What does he want from you?"

"My life," he muttered. "Not the first time. He blew my ship up last time I came around."

Gijimo gleefully pressed a button from the panel. The capsules that held the power spheres all opened, the power spheres active. They surrounded them, all thirsting on drawing blood.

Boboiboy shrugged. His clothes turned black and red. His hat's beak was now at the front, laced with glowing red streaks. The lightning bolt had also turned the color of blood.

"Huh? You can control lightning too?" Fang marvelled. "Which power sphere gave you that power?"

Ochobot scanned him. "He can control a lot of elements! His power level is off the chart!"

"Ah! Fang, look out!" Gopal yelped.

Faux ApiBots spun, charging up their firepower. Their metallic bodies were surrounded with fire, and Fang had enough time to create a shadow barrier to shield himself and his friends.

Boboiboy, on the other hand, didn't need protection at all. He moved with blinding speed, taking out the long ranged spheres before starting on the combat ones. He dodged every attack, but he tripped on a shadow line that was holding one of the spheres.

"Sorry!" Fang called. "My bad!"

He recovered and electrocuted one of the spheres with his spear. Red lightning was everywhere. In no time flat, they — ahem, _he_ had cleanes Gijimo's supply of faux spheres.

Gijimo had fled through the chaos. He locked himself in the workshop with a heavy metal door.

"Sorry about that," Boboiboy said, reverting to his normal self. "It's kind of a habit nowadays. Everybody wants my head."

Gopal rolled his eyes. "What did you do?"

"Eh, not important." Boboiboy shrugged. "We still need to get that engine."

The younger human turned to the exit, by Fang stopped him, hand on his shoulder.

"Boboiboy," he said patiently, "why are you on this planet?"

"You're not going to let this go, are you," he clipped, turning around. "Fine. When I was seven, I was kidnapped because some alien wanted to me for some experiment."

Fang was curious. Intruiged, even. But the look on Boboiboy's face told him that was all he was willing to say at the moment.

"Come on," he said. "Let's get your ship here."


End file.
